1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield covering system and more particularly pertains to allowing a windshield cover to be positioned exterior and adjacent the windshield of the vehicle, and further securing the cover within the interior of the vehicle between the windshield and dashboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, windshield covers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting the vehicle's interior from sunlight are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,191 to Sheehan discloses a protective cover for the windshield of an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,090 to Lehnhoff discloses a windshield cover for motor vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,438 to Snow discloses a self-anchoring windshield cover. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,615 to Chidnuma discloses an automobile windshield cover. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,195 to Ruimi discloses a windshield cover.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe windshield covering system that allows the windshield covering to be mounted inside the vehicle near the side A-pillar of the frame and pulled from within, to extend over the exterior of the windshield and be positioned within the vehicle.
In this respect, the windshield covering system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a windshield cover to be positioned exterior and adjacent the windshield of the vehicle, and further securing the cover within the interior of the vehicle between the windshield and dashboard.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved windshield covering system which can be used for allowing a windshield cover to be positioned exterior and adjacent the windshield of the vehicle, and further securing the cover within the interior of the vehicle between the windshield and dashboard. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.